1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to techniques for profiling client devices by, for example, collecting and analyzing session data. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for determining a trust level associated with the user of a client device, and for providing access to a function of a web site or server based on the trust level.
2. Background Information
Today, users are often required to generate and subsequently enter login credentials to access or fully interact with web sites that provide online content and/or services. The same is true for accessing secure servers or online data storage systems. These login credentials are often far from uniform, and many users must commit multiple case-specific sets of login credentials to browse and interact with web sites of interest.
Users, however, often are unable to remember one or more sets of these login credentials. For example, a user may remember a login for a web site associated with a news organization or financial institution, but may be unable to remember to corresponding password. In such instances, to retrieve the forgotten password, the user must answer a cumbersome set of “security” or “challenge” questions having case-specific answers. As the user may have initially supplied answers to these question many months or even years ago, the user often engages in an iterative process to determine not only the proper answer to the question, but a proper format of that answer. This iterative process is both time consuming and frustrating to the user, and in practice, is associated with a low success rate.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing access to a function of a web server or web page based on a trust level associated with a user and a corresponding device. There is also a need for improved systems and methods for profiling client devices. Such systems and methods may be implemented in computer-based environments, such as the Internet and network environments that provide online content and/or services to users.